Shrekky Chan
by snapshrek
Summary: Jacky Chan unxpeke'dly meets shrek in his room
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once upon a tim, Jacky Chan took a brake from feeding. He desided it wood be a gud idea to get sum Z's. All of sudden, in hims bedroom, Shrek popped out of the genie lamp and said "Welcome to your lair".

"OMG," said the Jacky Chan, "I'm gunna git shrekd"

Shrekky Boy then unzipped his earwax and pulled out his large digit.

"What a big cock," marveled Jacky Chan.

"It's all ogre nao," shrek replyed

"This isnt wut I ask for!"

Shrek then proceeded to peel an onion and spinkle the jooses all over the real Jacky Chan. Jacky Chan flinched, and tears started to drip from his Mexicano face. Partially from the onions, partially from shrek's large dick in his swamp.

Jacky Chan asked, "What are u doing in my swamp? I hav a girlfriends and kids. What will they think of me?"

Shrek turns to him and sayed "This is mai swamp"

Then he reelized his family would be proud of him, seeing as Jacky was chosen by shrek to be THE ONE. He knew this swamp was no longer his own. It belongs to shrek now.

Upon this realizashun, jacky chan regrets ever opposing shrek.

"Im sorry mommy ill do better next time"

The time floo bye, and soon it was past Jacky Chan's bedtime. He never did get those Z's he was craving.

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER. WILL JACKY CHAN GET THOSE Z's?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shrek need a sacrific to tha shrek gods. And Jacky Chan just happend 2 bee neerbye. maybe jahcky chan cud get Z's when he gets sacrifised. So he made up hims mind and gave his body over to shrek.

turns out that shrek doesnt kil peeple for a sacrifice. since we all know shrek is life, he gave even more life to jacky chan. What this means is that jacky is now pregg0z.

heers how it went down

dey were alreddy in the bedroom, so the 4play was skippd. Shrek pulled out his 7 inch shlong.

"Oh my," screams the Chan, "its biger then last time"

Shrek turned to him and said "wait until I get a boner"

Jacky Chan really wanted two sea how long shrek were WITH an boner instad af withot 1. He then pulled out a picture of DJ having shrex with shawn to giv shrek a larger boner. Shrek goes from 0-60 inches in 1.2 seconds.

"I'm not gay, but thats xtremelee hot and long and tasty and joosy and tezu tezu tezu" said Jacky Chan, astonished by the amount of shrek hes abowt to take on

Jacky Chan then reveeled himself 3 shrek, but shrek was nawt impress. He laffed and he tuuk jecky chens boody, and shrekd his penis inside.

"knock knock, here cums the cock" said shrek.

This went on 4 about 91 hours b4 jacky chan get tired and pasd out.

Thats when the reel fun begin...

Tune in next tiem 4 more


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shrek then suddenly turned into a black and a stole a lawnmower and started a rap about how he just made Jacky chen pass out after only 91 hours

"yo yo yo, black mothershreka up in here

I got a Jacky Chan and a beer

He jsut passd out

theres no way out

now he cant pout

moms sauerkraut

time to fuck his ass nigga

nigga rimes with nigga nigga

im blak nigga

nigga

peec out niggaaaaas"

(original lyrics plz dont steal I will report u to US goverment thanks u 4 coperashun)

Remember last chapter when I said the reel jacky chan fun started? well what I meaned was that now that jacky waz past out, shrek cood then use him without fiting back. warnin: the following is 3kinky6me.

shrek proceeded to screw jacky in all 6 holes (we all know mexcican boys have 6 holes). I'm not racism, but is true mexicans

after the 6th one, Jacky chan finally woke and saw wat happen 2 him. he nodds in aproval but jacky waz 2 tired of shreks cok so he decided 2 go 3 the store.

he bought his favorite shrek fruit snacks and got shrek some scooby shreks. he also buys a hot air baloon baloon so that shrek has a condom for that night

Jacky chin then want bak to shrek's swamp and said "honey I'm home"

shrek replyd, "what am I, pooh bear? I dont want your honey" then jakki chon bounced all over his dick like tigger.

"guess what hapens 2 me at da stor just nao, my luv. The cashiers r dum"

Shrek was instantly interested in his stories and asked "how dum r day?"

Jecky Chon stretched out his arms and said "this many"

Shrek laughed and said "lol thats like 1/10 of my eshrektion"

Just then, Prenciss Fiona walked in and saw Shrek and Jakky doing the fucking in the ass.

what happen next? find out sooooon in chapter fore


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pwincess fiora screamd as she see'd her husbando shrekk fucking someone else in the anal before he ever did her. But then she thot back to past. It was really her folt 4 nevr letting shr3k stuff his p3n8s 1nt0 d4t 455h0l3. SHE then tried to distact shrek fr0m the jeckki chin buy stripping and yelling to shrek

"I HAVE EXPANSIVISED MY STORAGE AREA" and she show him da bonghole. et was big as fukkkkkk like a fribsee.

Shrek was glad that xxxFionaMaster18xxx had expanding her asswhule 4 him an he shuvved his long "carrot" into Feeona insdead of yucky chan. now dat freeona was getting the sex and not jachy, he was jellus.

jawcky-kun jump on top of the sexy ogre cupple and maked a human centipeed by shrekking his pen16 into shrekkk. shrek cryed out in pane because he werent gay and had never had a cook in his bum.

jacky waz offend. "I am no cook" he screemed and yanked off shreks loincloth but not the vest bcuz dat shit is sexy as fuk.

shrek stopped fucking his wif in ass for a brief moment to turn to jecyk and order "get in the kichen u slut whore cook. Womens rights dont matter in my swamp."

"can confirm" said fiona, in response to not having rights in shrek's swampy swamp

jacky then looks at the floor and 3 tears form in the corner of his nose. (this is how mexicans cry because thyre heartless fukcing bastards) he sucked it up cuz he just got punked and stormed off into the kitchen to make srek a salad

all of a sudden, the pepper needed its pipes cleaned by the banana. banana unzipped his peel slowly, revealing the soft, slightly bruised inner fruit. pepper was wet, as it was just washed and it was perfect for lubing up the sticky banana. in went the banana, but only a few seconds of enjoyment passed before they were interupted my a nock at the door. In strolled the orange, already peeled and dripping its juices all ogre the place. banana then realized he was in a 3som with 2 female produce and also reelized he could peel the rest of him back for them 2 use both sides of him at the same time. thats 200% of your daily dose of potassium

meanwhile, jacky chan watched in horror as the food fucked each other. horror slowly changed into acceptance, which further changed into arousal. finally, after 4 seconds of watching them, he knew. he thankfully was already nekked because of shrek so he tried his luck at "making a salad" if you know what I mean. but there was a problem

TUNE IN NEXT EPISODE TO FIND OUT WHAT THE PROBlEM WERE

WHOS THAT POKEMON?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The orange calls jacky chan a faggoterino because hes getting turned on by produce

jacky replies:

What the shrek did u just shrekking say about my swamp, you little donkey? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the ogrelord kingdom, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids into dragons towers, and I have over 300 confirmed princesses. I am trained in ogre warfare and I'm the top rock thrower in the entire Far Far Away. You are nothing to me but just another jacky chan. I will wipe you the shrek out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before in a fairy tale, mark my onion words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me because you're a prince? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of fairy creatures across the land and your address is being conjured up right now by our crystal ball so you better prepare for the shrekoning. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my roar. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of dragon wives and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the swamp, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy shrektribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your talking donkey. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you nerd fairy. I will splurge earwax all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo except I have so much to do and so much to see

the pokemon was pikachu xDDDDDDxDXDXDXDXDXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


End file.
